World War III (The World at War)
World War III or WWIII known commonly, is a global conflict that happened through out the dates of 2019 through 2024, which is the main course of the war. 2 sides scramble to fight the war, the first side is the Allied nations, which encompasses of Ukraine, and other allies, against the renegaded Russia with their allies. The war started with a staged joint operation to annex Novarossiya by the Russians. 3 days later, NATO intervened in the war, as 500,000 NATO troops were pinpointed on the Russian claimed area. Weeks later, the Russian allies started abutmenting with the Russians, to defeat the infidels. Most American allies staged frontiers with there rivals, which lead to a formal capitulate by most Russian allies. The war ended with a announced surrender from the Russians. The political map of the world after WWIII radically altered, with formation of new nations and land claims. The world was on a uneasy peace agreement for 32 years, in which if someone declared war, sanctions are ordered to be placed on nation declaring war. Pre-War 2019 January - Russian generals staged a meeting at Volgograd, preparing for a upcoming invasion against Ukrainian armies, in which Ukraine was at risk for a upcoming war. After that, the Russian president, Vladimir Putin, sent a ultimatum, acknowledging Ukraine for his demands of Novarossiya. Ukraine declined the state of the ultimatum, in which Russian generals declared war on Ukraine. 3 days later, on January 14, NATO intervened in the war, stating that Russia's crimes against Ukraine were "harmful and disobedient to Ukraine". The war started on that date. Course of the War Rest of 2019 See: Russian Invasion of Ukraine, Serbian Naval Conquest, Poland - Kaliningrad conflicts February - Most of NATO began to supply Ukraine with arms and troops, to help push the Russians back. Progression was barely made by NATO, as Russian held a pretty good defensive line near the Russian border. 4 days later after NATO intervened, SCO and the Eurasian Union took sides with Russia. Turkey, despite being a NATO member, stays out of the war for economic and military reasons. March - Chinese officials decide to join the war with Russia, and began to trek through Siberia to Moscow, in which a compromise was made by Russian and Chinese officials. The 2 nations signed the Moscow Defensive Act, which states that Russia and China will have a protection force to Moscow. Meanwhile, Serbia declares war on Montenegro, as Serbian generals are desperate for a coastline to accept Russian imported goods. Serbia starts to fortify the borders, while the main Serbian army is advancing towards Pljevlja to occupy the city. Serbia then began to accumulate towards the next city, Odzak, which is under defended by Montenegro generals. Italian forces decide to send 50 naval ships to Montenegro to deliver a ambush on Serbia, and began to fortify the coastline. April - Russian troops and land artillery began to push towards Estonia, with Chinese artillery support. The offensive began with a capture of the Estonian city, Narva. Polish forces began to invade Kaliningrad, to send troops through Lithuania without encountering Belarus and other Russian allies. However, the Kaliningrad forces were ready for the invasion, and fortified the major cities and created a line to push the Polish forces back. May - The United States schedules a construction project for "air flying bomb drones" in the nation, for usage of war. The project was expected to be finished during the major point of the war, as when a major offensive of NATO forces were expected to push to Moscow. Meanwhile, the Serbians advance towards the Montenegro capital, in which the Serbian forces sent a ultimatum declaring a capitulation or face brutal annexation. June - Estonia capitulates to the Russians, as Tallinn was pursued by a naval invasion. Meanwhile, Montenegro capitulates to Serbia, which ends the Serbian Naval Conquest, and begins to withdraw from the war, which Russia loses a decisive ally on the Balkan front. Meanwhile the Middle Eastern conflicts rose as the Israelis and the Palestinians declaring war on each other, with most of the allies of Palestine declaring war on Israel. Saudi Arabia, despite hating the Israelis, joins the war on the Allies to glorify the dream of a united Arabian peninsula. Category:Warfare Category:World War III